This research will develop techniques for manipulating macromolecules and particles in aqueous solution or suspension using high magnetic fields and high magnetic field gradients. Partitioning of diamagnetic materials suspended in a paramagnetic solution (aqueous magnanese (II) chloride) in the presence of high field gradients (magnetic levitation) will be explored as the basis for new separation methods. The influence of magnetic fields on the reactivity of magnetically anisotropic macromolecular, solutes will be examined. The sensitivity of certain critical phenomena to magnetic fields anf field gradients will be surveyed.